


Bottoms Up

by WeirdHybrid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Riding, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdHybrid/pseuds/WeirdHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m tired of everyone assuming you top me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

                 “Maybe if you went blond for a while? Or grew it out to that bowl cut again… that might work.”

                Baekhyun mumbled to himself, sitting cross-legged on the dorm couch. He leaned forward a bit to assess his boyfriend’s current hairstyle, threading his long, feminine fingers through the precisely trimmed fade, disgruntled. His ministrations didn’t faze Kyungsoo, who relaxed against the broken-in cushions, intent to watch his movie and allow Baekhyun’s grumblings without complaint.

                “You just look too… ”

                “It’s not his hair that’s the problem, Baek. It’s yours. You went from fluffy pink to fluffy lilac to fluffy silver,” Jongdae called from the kitchen, cutting off Baekhyun’s wistful complaints, his trademark mocking smile spread wide across his angular face. “What do you expect?” Chanyeol nodded mutely from behind the counter, a mouthful of banana impeding any remarks.

                “No one asked you!” Baekhyun hollered back at them both, irritated at the intrusion. He looked back at Kyungsoo’s calm, unmoving posture, simultaneously appreciative of and threatened by the stoic handsomeness he exuded. He sighed and flopped backward, lying down flat across the couch, extending his legs over Kyungsoo’s lap.

                He glanced at the tv screen, but he’d missed too much of the action to re-engage with it now. He reached for his phone from the coffee table instead, flicking through his various social media outlets despite his better judgment.

                Comment after comment, post after post read the same. Their fans were fixated, borderline obsessed, with “KaiSoo” and “BaekYeol.” Unfortunately timed photographs told the story the fans wanted to see, plastered all over the internet along with ridiculous captions and tags. But really, it wasn’t the mixed up pairs that really got to Baekhyun. He felt his ears turn hot as he kept scrolling. Comment after comment, post after post assumed the same absurd falsehood about his sexuality and it was really starting to _piss him off._

                His glowing phone screen became suddenly illegible, obstructed by reaching fingers.

                “Baek. Let it go.”

                Baekhyun raised his eyebrows as Kyungsoo pressed the phone down into his lap, hiding the screen from view entirely.

                “What?” The question came out harsher than Baekhyun meant it to, clipped annoyance propelling it from his mouth; it’s not like Kyungsoo had done anything wrong.

                “You’re making your cranky face.” Kyungsoo’s expression was soft, empathetic. “I don’t know why you read that stuff – who cares what they think?”

                “ _I do_.” Baekhyun knew it came out whiny, but he couldn’t help it. His ego had taken a beating the last few months. Amidst the massive success of their summer promotions, Baekhyun had been unwittingly saddled with the role of “bottom” amongst the members, according to their more sexually depraved fans. He couldn’t count the number of insane stories he hadn’t had the guts to read, the endless graphic, humiliating images he’d seen depicting him impaled on any one of the members’… members.

                But it hadn’t stopped there. After he and Kyungsoo came clean with their relationship to the other members about a month before they released Exodus, a similar speculation bubbled up within the group itself. It started with intercepted looks, little raised eyebrows or hushed jokes out of earshot. But as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo grew more comfortable displaying their affection in front of the other members, they invited more mockery, more insinuation.

                “I’m tired of everyone assuming you top me!” Baekhyun’s irritation got the best of him, his intended whisper amplified to a raspy half-growl. Kyungsoo let out an odd laugh/cough hybrid, his lips spreading into that embarrassed, childish smile Baekhyun usually found so charming. At the moment though, it just added to his frustration. “It’s not funny. It’s _fucked up_ and I’m sick of it.” Kyungsoo swallowed his reaction, adopting the same concerned expression as before.

                “I just don’t think it’s that big a deal.” He let one hand rest on Baekhyun’s knee, rubbing little circles into the bunched denim. “You know…” He leaned over a little toward Baekhyun, lowering his voice to a hush Baekhyun had to sit up to hear. “You know how I feel about you. You know how…” he stammered a bit, always a little hesitant to express himself verbally, especially with the other members around, “how _good_ you make me feel.” Baekhyun sighed, unconvinced. “I love how you fuck me, Baek.” Baek’s eyes widened for a second before howling laughter startled him. Jongdae and Chanyeol were standing just a few feet away, having crept over unnoticed from the kitchen, now doubled over in a riot of giggles, Jongdae’s hyena yelps echoing through the room while Chanyeol’s seal claps added percussion. Baekhyun yanked the pillow from behind him and hurled it at the pair, missing them both entirely.

                “What I wouldn’t give to have that shit on camera!” Jongdae yowled out as his laughing fit subsided, holding onto Chanyeol’s acute shoulder for balance, the taller gripping his own knees, shock and amusement playing across his face.

                “Seriously, Kyungsoo, what the actual fuck?”

                Kyungsoo blushed violently, sinking lower into the couch cushions.

                “Not that you convinced anyone with that little confession.” Jongdae shook his head as he spoke. “I’m sorry Baek, but I just can’t see it.”

                Baekhyun moved to vault over the back of couch, intent on inflicting some vague but debilitating bodily damage to these two idiots, but Kyungsoo’s hand tightened around his knee, his smaller fingers gripping firmly to keep him in place. Baekhyun practically snorted in protest, but Kyungsoo gave him a pleading look, his eyes big and round above hot cheeks. So Baekhyun gritted his teeth and sat back, the online comments and his members’ jibes swirling around in his mind like a tornado of mangled pride and inadequacy.

_I just can’t see it._

\--- --- ---

                Baekhyun made it through another three days without incident before the issue flared up again.

                A set of images from their most recent performance had surfaced online, solidifying the impression that Baek was surely a bottom, no matter who his partner was. This time it was Minseok, whose onstage retaliation for Baekhyun’s snarky attitude during rehearsal had been misconstrued as some possessive dominance over Baekhyun, his slightly pursed lips and glare suggestive of peaked sexual aggression (in reality, he was just holding in the arsenal of swear words he normally aimed at Baekhyun’s childish antics). The other members, including Minseok, found this misconception hilarious.

                “Seriously, Baek, you look like you want him to hold you down right there onstage,” Jongin fussed, both flustered and amused.

                Several of the members were amusing themselves by watching the newly popular “XiuBaek” loops in the common room, huddled together around Jongdae’s phone. Baekhyun sat as far away from them as possible with Kyungsoo, biting his tongue, but he couldn’t help the irritated, huffed exhale that escaped him now.

                “Maybe if you didn’t immediately cower in submission when he comes after you…” Sehun mumbled from his hunkered position on the floor, leaning against the couch between Minseok’s legs. Minseok laughed in reply, lightly knocking his fists onto the top of Sehun’s head.

                “You cower, too; don’t lie, Hunnie.”

                Sehun’s face warped into an embarrassed grimace, blindly reaching up to bat at Minseok’s playful attack, though the elder’s hands had already settled into his hair, placating the maknae with pulsing fingers, massaging his scalp, as the younger leaned back again, hooking a lanky arm around one of Minseok’s legs.

                “Don’t worry about it, Baek. They’re just kidding.” Kyungsoo spoke low into Baekhyun’s ear through the rowdy noise of the others, dropping his head to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder, snuggling into his body a little. Rather than calm Baekhyun’s simmering annoyance though, the demonstrative gesture seemed to egg on the other seven members.

                “Aw, look how cute they are!” Yixing cooed, nudging Jongin’s leg with his own.

                “Oh come on, Soo! You’re not fooling anybody with that,” Chanyeol barked out, laughing, his eyes crinkled into little arcs. Kyungsoo jerked his head up, unbraiding his fingers from Baekhyun’s.

                “We’ll lay off the jokes, honestly. Just _please_ stop with the cutesy act,” Jongin whined, hiding his eyes behind his hands and pitching sideways, burrowing into a smiling, docile Yixing, who wrapped his arms around Jongin’s slim frame.

                “I’m not…” Kyungsoo’s voice was garbled, choked off by the raging blush forming in his cheeks.

                “It’s not really any of our business –” Junmyeon’s weak attempt at mediating fell flat as Chanyeol cut in, his whole face animated.

                “It’s just so obvious that Kyungsoo tops! There’s no way –”

                “We’re not judging you, Baek. Jongdae bottoms for Chanyeol; it’s not a big deal.” Jongdae protested the accusation by whacking Yixing on the side of the head, though he couldn’t quite suppress the smile tickling the edge of his lips as Chanyeol’s hand snuck up the inside of his thigh as he settled back into the couch.

                A feverish heat crept up Baekhyun’s spine the more they kept at it, thumbing through more incriminating gifs and howling at Kyungsoo’s domineering persona in public and Baekhyun’s supposed “thirst” for Chanyeol from some self cam they did a few weeks ago, but he dug his nails into his leg through his pocket, urging himself to stay cool, if only for Kyungsoo’s sake.

                “Seriously, guys, I really…” Again, Kyungsoo’s words remained trapped on his tongue. Baekhyun peripherally appreciated his boyfriend’s attempts to correct the other members, but Kyungsoo really wasn’t one to be explicit, preferring to keep their relationship fairly private, going so far as to avoid being even remotely affectionate with Baekhyun if cameras were around.

                “It’s fine…” Baekhyun grumbled through gritted teeth, but Kyungsoo didn’t hear him over Sehun’s whined response.

                “Hyung, please. Stop trying to protect Baek’s ego. We all know who wears the pants…”

                “And who has them stuffed in his mouth like a gag!” Minseok shouted, flopping back into the couch cushions like a little kid, writhing at his own crassness. Jongin and Yixing crumpled beside him, sharing a fit of giggles, pawing at each other and gasping for air. The whole group erupted with laughter, causing Kyungsoo to forcibly gnaw on his bottom lip, totally at a loss.

                “I’m done with this shit.”

                Baekhyun stood quickly, knocking Kyungsoo sideways a bit in the process, stalking off toward the front door. Chanyeol and Jongdae hurled childish “oooooh” noises at him as he went, Kyungsoo hopping up to follow him.

                Finally, Baek sat, breathing quickly through his nose, with his back against their front door, his raw nerves desperate for the silence of the hallway. Kyungsoo folded up beside him, his knees pulled to his chest.

                They sat like that for a few minutes, bookends on the grubby floor, while Baekhyun cooled off. Slowly, Kyungsoo’s hand wandered over to find its mate. Another minute passed, then he scooted over a bit so their hips and arms could touch, leaning his face toward Baekhyun tentatively.

                “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled out, his voice tired and defeated.

                “For what?”

                “For… making it awkward in there for you. If I were more… I don’t know. If I…”

                Kyungsoo shifted around to face Baekhyun, squatting with his hands on Baekhyun’s knees, fixing him with a wide-eyed, pointed stare. He took a deep breath and leaned in.

                “Baek. I like you. I _really_ like you.” The words came out slow and steady from his perpetually swollen lips, transfixing Baekhyun. “Everyone in there?” He gestured to the crowd behind the door Baekhyun sat against, then let his hand return to rake at Baek’s tight jeans. “They don’t know what they’re talking about. I don’t care if the world thinks you ride Chanyeol’s dick like a needy girl, or that you deepthroat Jongin before performances to calm his nerves, or that you have to have Minseok’s hands around your throat to come.” Baekhyun gaped unblinking at the baffling stream of smut coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth. He’d never heard Kyungsoo swear, let alone describe such a perverse series of images. He swallowed, waiting for Kyungsoo to continue. “I meant what I said before. I love how you fuck me.” He enunciated every word, not for clarity’s sake, but with a tingly, gritty edge to them, his eyes narrowing as he pressed his hands outward, spreading Baekhyun’s legs. He dropped down to his knees in the open space between Baekhyun’s legs, leaning in closer. “I love how you fill me up. I love how you dig into me, hold me down and have your way with me. I love how you come in me, Baek.” Baekhyun couldn’t tell where his ragged breathing tapered off and Kyungsoo’s picked up. “And that’s enough for me. But… if it’s important to you…” Kyungsoo slid his hands down the insides of Baekhyun’s legs, fondling his denim-trapped bulge, pulling a low groan from Baekhyun’s twitching mouth. “…we can show the guys what you’re really like in bed.”

                Kyungsoo’s cherubic lips broke into a devious little smile before he closed the gap between them, taking Baekhyun’s moans for himself, lacing their tongues together as he pumped Baekhyun’s straining length through his pants. Baekhyun felt dizzy, his fingers skittering on the floor and the door behind him for purchase as he felt himself nearing orgasm far too quickly. Kyungsoo worked quickly, sliding his lips back to suckle at Baekhyun’s ear, moaning the filthiest phrases Baekhyun had ever heard him say in his pretty voice, unbuttoning Baekhyun’s pants to shove a hand around the sweltering heat of his groin. Baekhyun let out a long, broken moan, arching his back as Kyungsoo pulsed his hand around him, the constriction of his pants too tight to allow much else. But it was more than enough; two short minutes of Kyungsoo’s tongue dipping into Baekhyun’s ear, his hot voice describing how badly he wanted the members to see him stretched wide open on Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun was whimpering through his orgasm, hips stuttering against Kyungsoo’s hand.

                He slumped against the door, breath shallow, a bead of sweat slipping down around his jaw.

                “Holy shit, Soo. Where the fuck did that come from?”

                Kyungsoo sat back in the middle of the hallway, immediately returning to his more bashful posture. The rosy tint in his cheeks seeped out to the tips of his ears, a little smirk playing at his lips as he studied the slick mess on his fingers.

                “I guess I like the idea of shutting everyone up with how hot we are together,” he mused, lifting his fingers experimentally to his lips, tasting the pungent excess, fixing Baekhyun with another doe-eyed look. Baekhyun exhaled a laugh, shaking his head, still reeling.

                “Yeah? Me too.”

                Kyungsoo stood up, wiping his sullied hand on his own jeans before extending the clean one to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked down at himself, legs splayed at an awkward angle, jeans undone and smelling of sex; laughing, he accepted Kyungsoo’s hand and stood as well, tidying himself up as best he could to escape inside to a hot shower.

\--- --- ---

                Another week went by, punctuated by lengthy interviews, appearances, shoots, rehearsals, and performances. The group, as a whole, was exhausted, but their spirits lifted at the prospect of a full day off as a reward for their long hours. Most of the guys decided to rally together for a day of shopping and camaraderie, chatting excitedly in the dorm that morning about taking pictures together and spending too much money on food. Only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo declined the invitation to join them, opting to catch up on their neglected sleep instead, nestling together in Baekhyun’s little corner of the living room, falling asleep almost as soon as the door closed behind the rest of the group.

                Hours later, once the sun had started to set, Junmyeon led the members back to the dorm, toting the spoils of the day along with them. A little weary from their exploits, they stood by the front door, leaning on each other as they waited for Junmyeon to find his key. He rummaged around in his pockets, a little flustered.

                “Just knock. Get Kyungsoo or Baekhyun to open the door for us – I can’t find my key.”

                Jongdae raised his knuckles to the door and opened his mouth to shout for the pair inside, but he paused, frozen in place.

                “Hyung, what are you –” Sehun grumbled.

                “Shhh!” Jongdae’s held up his index finger, eying the other guys, a curious expression brightening his features.

                Chanyeol scrunched his eyebrows together and walked forward, leaning in next to Jongdae at the door. Everyone was still, if also more than a little impatient, but suddenly Chanyeol bolted upright, eyes as wide as Kyungsoo’s, his mouth flexed in a tiny ‘o’ shape.

                “What is it?” Yixing half-whispered at Jongdae, whose face was quickly being taken over by his unruly smile.

                Chanyeol backed up and cupped his hand around his mouth, speaking quietly into Jongin’s ear. Jongin echoed Chanyeol’s shocked expression and tugged Yixing forward, listening at the door.

                A choked, rangy moan, loud enough for even Minseok huddled at the back of the group to hear, cut through the door.

                The group in the hall balked, all peaked eyebrows and open mouths, each of them sharing a spontaneous sense of their stomachs inverting as another high peel pierced through the wall.

                “Kyungsoo?” Yixing mouthed silently to Jongdae, who nodded and shook with inaudible laughter.

                Sehun and Minseok exchanged surprised smirks before inching in toward the door for a better listen. Junmyeon’s eyes darted around, hands raised in an unconvincing blocking motion, trying to deter the constricting circle around him, but Chanyeol had already pulled out his key. He hunched low, fitting the key into the lock as quietly as possible, holding a finger to his lips at the other members. They nodded, and Chanyeol turned the key, opening the door as quietly as possible.

                As soon as the door cracked, the muffled sounds from within the dorm assaulted the members’ ears unimpeded. Kyungsoo’s unmistakable cry, rich and desperate, resounded rhythmically through the room as the guys tiptoed inside. Chanyeol, the first one in, pointed across the room - the curtain that sequestered Baekhyun’s bed off from the rest of the living space was half-drawn, framing a tangle of bare legs, one pair extended out across the sheets, calves flexing at the same pace as Kyungsoo’s incoherent moans, the other pair wrapped tightly around the partially obscured waist of the first, feet crossed against his back.

                Sehun clutched at Minseok’s shirt, letting a tiny, shocked giggle escape his lips, earning him silent glares from Junmyeon and Chanyeol as they crept further into the room.

                Baekhyun’s breathing sped up, rasping and gruff from behind the curtain, accompanied by a quicker pace of brash, hurried thrusting, the sounds of sex heightened by the lack of visual for the other seven members. Jongin and Yixing craned their necks to gain a better view, mouths similarly unhinged as Kyungsoo let out a particularly shredded cry, Baekhyun’s name ripping through the room.

                Skin smacked against skin, the same beat hitting over and over again, percussive and feverish. Some unseen moisture slipped between their bodies, the pulsing, squelching noises causing more than one intruding figure to shiver. Jongdae bit his lip, a heat rising in his gut. He reached back with a searching hand, finding Chanyeol right behind him, his breath erratic as they listened.

                Baekhyun groaned, a deeper tone in his voice than the members had heard before. The bed creaked with the intensity of their movement, scraping the same half inch of floor again and again, the rustle of sheets suggesting clawing fingers.

                Junmyeon looked positively nauseous, turning to the other members with pleading, guilty eyes, wanting desperately to go back the way they’d came and pretend this had never happened. But he was met not with echoed concern, rather unanimous heated, pent-up tension, flushed cheeks and several poorly hidden erections. He closed his eyes, torn, as a hand snuck down his side to his hip, clumsy fingers reaching around to the front of his pants, pressing against Junmyeon’s reluctant hardness. Junmyeon barely held back a whimper, squinting his eyes shut tighter as Chanyeol rubbed the heel of his hand into him, encouraging Junmyeon to his full length, Kyungsoo’s shuddered moans eating away at their composure.

                “Baek! Ah – I’m close!” Kyungsoo practically sang out the words; Sehun choked a little, suppressing the sound the best he could as Minseok administered another particularly harsh squeeze to his right ass cheek through his jeans.

                Baekhyun _growled_ , and the other members watched the top set of legs contract backwards through the break in the curtain.

                “Ride me then.”

                Jongin gasped, rutting his hips back into Yixing’s crotch, as Baekhyun’s upper body shifted into sight. He sat back heavily on the bed, holding Kyungsoo flush against him, the pair entwined in an embrace as their hips continued rolling together. Kyungsoo’s eyes were clenched shut as he raked his fingers down to hold onto Baekhyun’s shoulders for balance. The members watched, all pretense of avoiding getting caught forgotten, as Baekhyun hoisted Kyungsoo up in his lap, finding the right angle to bury himself deep in Kyungsoo again. They maneuvered together to a better position, tongues and lips frantic against each other, Kyungsoo’s feet planted firmly on either side of Baekhyun.

                “Come on, Soo. Fuck yourself on my cock.” It was mumbled into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but Baekhyun’s rough command shot through the other members like electricity. Junmyeon shuddered, the last of his leader persona falling away as Chanyeol and Jongdae worked him over, hands grabby and insistent on his slim frame. Yixing moaned, his fist clenching in Jongin’s hair as the younger pressed his ass back into Yixing again, his voice too loud to be ignored.

                Baekhyun angled his head slightly, his eyes ragged with lust as he took in the sight of his seven best friends, every one of them coming undone as they watched; they were all too far gone to be embarrassed, just as Baekhyun had hoped. He might have laughed, seeing them all strung out like this, keening and pawing at each other, but Kyungsoo’s ass was squeezing him so tight he could only enjoy his revenge for a moment before turned back to his boyfriend. He leaned back a bit, smiling at Kyungsoo poised above him.

                “Baek –” Kyungsoo’s lips were puckered and kiss-swollen as they formed the name, singing it out loud for the benefit of the whole room.

                “Come on, baby. Let me see you come.”

                Kyungsoo took in a sharp breath and dropped his hips down hard, drilling himself on Baekhyun’s length. He gripped Baekhyun’s shoulders tightly and lifted himself up, almost separating them, the thick head of Baekhyun’s mid-length cock the only part of him still inside. Minseok’s jaw fell open, seeing Baekhyun’s veined, slick length slip out of Kyungsoo’s trembling ass just before he dropped down again, picking up a rhythm.

                Kyungsoo built up to a steady up and down, adding a swivel as he bottomed out on Baekhyun’s hips once he got comfortable. Baekhyun’s steady stream of groans became clipped, shaky as he leaned back farther, lifting his hips to sink deeper into Kyungsoo’s aching ass.

                “Baek!” Kyungsoo let out a yelp as Baekhyun thrust inside, finding the core of him. Baek gritted his teeth and dug deep, gripping Kyungsoo’s hips and fucking into him mercilessly. Kyungsoo’s voice thinned out, his neck strained as he howled Baekhyun’s name over and over, fumbling for the wall to balance. Mouth wide in a silent scream, Kyungsoo’s entire body clenched as he spilled his load onto Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun’s jaw jutted out, holding on for a few more seconds, his rutting becoming more erratic. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to watch him come, whining out his name again.

                “Baek… come. Come in me, please!” And Baekhyun obliged, his voice a torn mess as he held Kyungsoo down, muscles contracting against each other, arching his back as he released deep inside Kyungsoo.

                They slumped down on the bed, both spent and breathing hard, sweat glistening across their chests and foreheads. Baekhyun slipped out of Kyungsoo carefully and handed him a towel from the floor, poking his tongue out over his bottom lip as he caught his breath. Kyungsoo leaned in to kiss him, humming his satisfaction. Their lips met tenderly, but Kyungsoo’s enormous, half-lidded eyes scanned up, away from Baekhyun’s flushed face, to the sodden crowd around them. He blinked once, meeting the eyes of every member standing there, then pulled away from Baekhyun with a slick, wet sound. He smiled, looking back at his boyfriend.

                “You think they can see you topping now?” He nodded toward the break in the curtain.

                Baekhyun turned to look, and burst out laughing at the pitiful display.

                Jongin, hair spiked up in odd directions, was practically being lifted off the ground, Yixing’s hands were so insistent around his hips, slotting their clothed bodies together. Baekhyun’s laugh brought them back to reality, Yixing poking his head around, a sheepish expression on his face. Junmyeon was cowering against Jongdae, eyes scrunched shut and knees buckled, an expansive stain marring the front of his khakis, Chanyeol’s hand still buried in his crotch. Kyungsoo snickered into Baekhyun’s neck, then stopped, lifting his head and narrowing his eyes to scan the room in that adorable Kyungsoo way.

                “Where’s Minseok? And Sehun?”

                Baekhyun looked around, shifting the curtain to see where the pair had gone. But Kyungsoo’s question was answered by a froggy yelp from the smaller bedroom down the hall, followed by Sehun’s broken, hurried voice chanting –

                “Hyung! Harder, hyung!”

                Kyungsoo’s eyes widened again, then squinted shut as he laughed, collapsing into Baekhyun’s arms.

                The other five members hurriedly collected themselves, Jongin escaping to his bedroom, Junmyeon muttering some incoherent apology before waddling awkwardly to the bathroom. Yixing ran his fingers through his hair, dazed.

                “Sorry, Baek. Shouldn’t have assumed, I guess.”

                Baekhyun nodded, pulling his sheets up to cover him and Kyungsoo as Yixing wandered off to find Jongin.

                Chanyeol stood up from his gangly squatting position and looked and Jongdae, who, as ever, smiled unabashedly.

                “I gotta hand it to you, Baek. That was quite a show.” Chanyeol’s voice was veiled in his usual confidence, but Baekhyun heard a cowed, almost impressed tone underneath. He grinned slyly.

                “I’d be happy to give you pointers if you want. How about it Jongdae? Does Chanyeol need a little coaching on how to top?” Kyungsoo slapped a hand against Baekhyun’s chest, chastising him. Baekhyun laughed, eyeballing the remaining pair.

                “So that’s the end of the bullshit, yeah?” He raised his eyebrows in a challenge. Jongdae flicked his eyes up at Chanyeol, who looked a little unsure. “No more pushing me around, making fun of me. It’s over now, right?”

                Chanyeol’s lips mushed together, his response hesitant.

                “Yeah, that’s fair…” he mumbled, his cheeks blazing red.

                “What Chanyeol.”

                “Well, I mean, since you offered,” he took a step toward the curtain, peering in a little, “maybe you’d consider… I don’t know… letting us join you? Once? Maybe?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, a childish hope in his expression.

                Kyungsoo groaned into Baekhyun’s chest, annoyed.

                “Fuck you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun yanked the curtain closed around his bed, blocking out his sasquatch best friend. He heard him and Jongdae retreat, along with Chanyeol’s faint, pouty mumbling.

                “That’s what I’m saying. I’d let him top me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This weird cracky, smutty nonsense is a fill for [this](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/20628.html?thread=8944276#t8944276) prompt.
> 
> Leave a comment letting me know what you think! And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
